Zombie
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. BonKai. After a while, things became easier. I don't know if I would call what I was doing living. It's more like existing.


**A/N: Seeing as I haven't been able to focus on just about anything lately, it's amazing that I've actually written something tonight. -.- Hope you don't hate it! It's my first BonKai. It turned out to be nothing like I had thought it would. Please be gentle.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.  
** **Song Inspiration/Suggestion: "Zombie" – The Pretty Reckless**

* * *

Kai disappeared, after he started cooking the spaghetti sauce. I didn't know where he was going, but I was beyond on edge. I'm running on fumes that are barely there. I've lost track of how long I've been trapped here, in this world.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Kai waltzed back inside of his family home. He looked irritated, but his smirk was securely in place.

"What is?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer. I kept my voice even. He can smell fear. I'm not about to give him anything else to hold over my head. Why should I make anything easy for him? He's the reason that I'm still trapped here.

"My sister stashed her magic in a knife here, but it's gone. I guess we really are stuck here with each other." He admitted. After his confession, he went back to cooking. He was surprisingly quiet. Everything in my gut told me that our deal was off. There's no way that he's just going to leave me alone, now. "Would it really be so bad to spend eternity with me?" He asked me, suddenly. My mouth fell open, as I looked up at him. To say that his question caught me off guard, would be the understatement of the century. "Spending the rest of, well, forever with me, has got to beat spending it alone." He started moving towards me. I fought the urge to take a step back. I stood rooted in my spot.

"Why do you care?" I asked him, instead. He let out a genuine laugh.

"Come on, Bon Bon. I thought you were smarter than that. When you've spent as much time alone as I have, you take whatever company you can get. Spending my time with you sounds a whole hell of a lot better, than spending it in solitude. Not even you can deny that. You start to go a little crazy, after a while." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"A little?" I quipped.

"If you're nice, maybe I'll even stop trying to kill you." He offered.

"Am I supposed to be thankful? If I die, then you're left here alone. You _**need**_ me." I reminded him. His eyes traveled down my body and he licked his bottom lip.

"Trust me – I know." He winked.

* * *

We came to a sort of truce after that. We stopped trying to kill each other and he more or less behaved. We became oddly domesticated. It's unnerving. I doubt it's anything that I will ever be able to get used to.

* * *

"What should we do today?" Kai asked me. I groaned and buried my head back into my pillow. The sun isn't even out yet. Is he serious? Sleep is the only time that I really get to myself and right now, I can't even have that.

"Go away." I hissed. I felt him plop down onto my bed, next to me.

"Oh, come on, Bon. You don't mean that." He snuggled up next to me and I rolled my eyes, still refusing to move. "Well… if you really want to stay in bed, then I can think of a few ideas…" He sang. I grumbled and sat up to glare at him. "Has anyone ever told you that you look hot, when you're angry?" He smirked. I hit him with my pillow. "Come on. You can't tell me that you've never thought about having sex with me. You can't tell me that you're not even a little bit horny." He crept closer to me and put an arm on either side of my body, so I couldn't move. I gulped.

"I'm not sleeping with you." I told him, evenly.

"Aren't you? Everyone has needs, Bon. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I should have you know that my mouth is good at more than just talking." He winked. I grimaced at him. He laughed and attached his lips to mine. He caught me by surprise. I probably should have expected him to try and pull something like this, but I didn't. I was kissing him back. It was more than that, though. I was kissing him like my life depended on it. Maybe it didn't, but my sanity did.

* * *

Our dynamic changed after that. I wasn't sure what I considered Kai, but it's not like I had a choice about who I spent my time with. As much as I hated to admit to myself, Kai became my everything. What else was there?

After a while, things became easier. I don't know if I would call what I was doing living. It's more like existing. I couldn't think about the life I used to lead. I couldn't think about everyone back at home that I had left behind. I couldn't. It hurt too much. This is who I became reduced to and this was the only way I could handle it.

I drank a lot, not that Kai seemed to mind. To my surprise and relief, he never pressed the issue. He was trying to survive this hell, just as much as I was. I couldn't deny my attraction to him, now. I was even fond of having him around, but honestly, did I really have a choice?

I was going through the motions, hoping that one day everything would stop hurting, but I knew that it never would. I would never be at peace here, but at least I was trying. I've been reduced to nothing more than a zombie.


End file.
